


Your Imperfections

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader is trying to end things with Bucky because she thinks that she isn’t good enough for him.





	Your Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr: @nikky-the-writter

There were always doubts in your head. A little voice that would tell you that you don’t belong no matter how much you tried. Sometimes you could ignore that voice, especially when you were surrounded with people who loved you. One of those people was Bucky and around him, you found your home. A safe place where you actually saw your worth. Still, you had your bad days even next to him, but he understood because he really cared.

He had the ability to make your worst day into one of the best days you ever had. It seemed that you did the same thing for him too. Even if you would just tell him to breathe when he was frustrated. Your friends often told you that you and Bucky were like two pieces of a puzzle, a perfect match. But you would tell them that they were wrong. It wasn’t a perfect match because nothing can ever be perfect. It was years of knowing each other. Neither of you was perfect. You both had silly quirks that could drive people crazy, but with time you learned how to love and cherish them. 

* * *

Opening your eyes, you lazily turned around to be met with an empty space on the bed. It surprised you a bit, but you shrugged it of placing your head on the pillow. It was Saturday and you finally had a day off just like Bucky. So, you felt disappointed. The whole week you waited for this morning to cuddle. You had a busy schedule this week and you rarely saw him, but even if he wasn’t there it didn’t mean that you can’t stay longer in bed. You missed those days, the lazy days.   
Just as you were ready to close your eyes you heard your phone beeping. You hesitated to see what was it, but you reached for it in case if Bucky texted you. Lifting your head up you rolled your eyes seeing notifications from Instagram. Thinking it was nothing you put your head back down. Hearing your phone again you groaned in your pillow. You were still too sleepy to search for your phone that you throw on the covers so you placed your pillow on your head hoping that it would silent the beeping of your phone.  
˝Shut up!˝ You practically screamed in your mattress. Gettering all the strength you could, you started searching for your phone, finding it on the edge of your bed.  
˝Better be something good.˝ You murmured to yourself.  
˝Shit.˝ Cursing silently you keep watching the video on your friends Instagram. It was of Bucky in the gym. ˝So that’s where you ran off.˝ You smiled slightly, but it quickly disappeared seeing a woman next to him. You weren’t jealous, but you just felt strange. In your eyes, she looked better than you. So you asked yourself what are you even doing with Bucky. You were together for a long time, but you thought maybe you should be just friends. He could be with somebody better. Somebody who had a better body, shinier hair, anything.   
Just in a matter of the minute, you felt really down. The wheels in your brain started to spin and the only thing that you were sure of is that you have to leave. Too busy with putting your clothes in the suitcase you didn’t notice the tears on your face. You love him, you really do, but you realized that maybe you were just a burden to him that in some way he felt obligated to stay with you. If you leave maybe he would be better.

* * *

˝Y/N?˝ You were ready to take your suitcase and another bag from your bedroom when you heard his voice. For the first time in your life, you were speechless in front of him.  
˝What are you doing?˝ He put his gym bag slowly on the ground staring at you. He was confused and scared knowing what you are going to say.  
˝I..˝ You took a deep breath and lowered your head. ˝I’m leaving˝ Wanting to avoid the fight you tried to walk past him, but he grabbed your wrist.  
˝Y/N, why? Have I done something wrong?˝ His voice was almost like a whisper. He sounded so small and defeated. Turning around you faced him. He could clearly see the tears on your face, which confused him even more. ˝Why are you crying? What…˝ He raised his voice and you loosened the grip on your bag putting it down. ˝God dammit, just tell me what’s wrong!˝  
˝I have to go.˝ You moved towards the door leaving your stuff behind. You could hear him following you. Just when you reached the door he turned you around and pinned you to it. He didn’t hurt you, he just held you against the door.  
˝Please…just tell me why are you giving up on us.˝ You couldn’t force yourself to lift your head, to look in his eyes filled with pain and heartbreak that you caused.  
˝You’ll be better of without me.˝ You smiled sadly at the ground.  
˝Why would you think that?˝ Placing his finger under your chin he lifted your head to look at you. ˝What happened?˝  
˝Why don’t you want to let me end this?˝ You asked tired of his questions. Your heart was breaking and you just wanted to curl up in your bed and cry.  
˝Why? Isn’t it obvious?˝ Bucky pulled his hands away from you, leaning against the wall. ˝I love you, but it seems you don’t feel the same.˝  
˝Don’t say that. You know that I love you.˝   
˝If you love me you’ll stay.˝  He kept his distance.  
˝I can’t. There are other women in this world. You don’t need me to stay.˝  
˝I want you to stay. Why can’t you stay?˝ He sounded broken, couldn’t even look your way.  
˝I’m not perfect. Anyone can tell you that˝ You slid your body to the floor hugging your knees.  
˝I know.˝ Bucky sat in front of you putting his hands on your knees.  
˝Than it’s settled. ˝You said shrugging your shoulders.   
˝Yes it is.˝  
Ready to get up Bucky gripped your legs pulling you closer to him with a smile on his face. Frowning your nose you looked at him not sure if you missed something he said. ˝What?˝  
˝If you were perfect it would mean that you are not real. Nobody and nothing is perfect. Not you, not me and I love you for it.˝  
˝Why aren’t you with someone who is closer to perfection than me?˝  
˝Because..˝ He stopped for a second bringing you even closer to him. Placing his forehead against yours, he continued. ˝I feel in love with your imperfections. The way you put your hands around me during the night like a koala, with your hair all around your face and my chest. And I love that little wrinkles that you get when you are laughing like a maniac. I don’t want you to be perfect. I want you to be yourself. With the chocolate around your lips when we eat cake together although we are not allowed to ‘cause of my diet.˝ He smiled stroking your hair. ˝And also….˝   
You wiped away your tears with the sleeve of your shirt not moving away from him. ˝What?˝   
Instead of answering he placed his lips on yours. You could taste the salt from his tears and you felt guilty for making him cry. Pulling away you placed your palms around his neck and your legs around his waist.   
˝Althought you are not perfect, you are still my perfect match. You know like yin and yang.˝ He pulled you both up from the floor holding you tight.  
˝Am I supposed to be the evil part?˝ You giggled leaning your head in the crook of his neck.  
˝Let’s find out.˝ You didn’t even have to look at him to know that he was grinning like an idiot carrying you to your bedroom.

 

Although you had troubles with your insecurities you always had somebody to bring you back up. Even when you couldn’t get up from your bed you had somebody to hold you tight. Your life wasn’t perfect and it wasn’t supposed to be. Sometimes you just have to stop worrying about everything and let yourself to embrace all of your imperfections.


End file.
